Code Lyoko: Believe
by Lyoko498
Summary: Collection of Code LYOKO spiritual one-shot
1. Chapter 1

Code Lyoko

Believe

A/N: I own none of this. Inspired by Savatage's song Believe

Alieta was getting ready for bed. She had a crappy day. Her luck seems to be going bad to worse in the last few days. She accidentally damaged the program to help find her father, didn't destroy the supercomputer in Wyoming XANA was using for the new Forest Replika. And worst of all, she accidentally knocked Jeremie down the stairs, breaking his arm, both legs, several vertebrae, and a rib punctured a lung. He's in the hospital, on life support, and the doctors said his long term run is bleak.

Alieta just finished getting in her clothes when there was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" Alieta asked. The door opened, it was Yumi, who hasn't left Kadic yet. "Hey Alieta," Yumi said. "Hey Yumi."

There was a moment of silence. "Look Alieta, I understand your worried about Jeremie, but I doubt he'll go die." Alieta responded sadly, "How do you know." Yumi just shook her head and said, "Because he has to stay, he still has a purpose in life, and that purpose will keep him alive, it often does."

"But death doesn't care for purpose. He can die and it'll all be my fault." Yumi sighed, "I want you know one thing, even if Jeremie does…die. I don't think he'll blame you. It was an accident that anyone could have done."

Alieta then asked Yumi a question that she was meaning to ask Jeremie, "Where do you go when you die?"

Yumi looked at her in surprise. "I thought you were Jewish." Yumi asked. "Yeah, on my mom's side, daddy was an agnostic. But I never got to study it because of, well you know."

"Well Alieta, I can't tell you about Judaism, but I can tell you what we Buddhists believe. We believe in a cycle of life, death and rebirth. In between each life is Naraka, a sort of, well I guess Christians would call it Hell or Purgatory. There is where Karma is counted up, and sins cleaned for the next life."

(A/N: Sorry if I offend any Buddhist readers with inaccuracies)

Alieta didn't know what to think of Yumi's belief in the Afterlife, so she didn't say anything. Yumi could sensed this and smirked, "But Jeremie is a agnostic himself so I don't have to explain his beliefs. The other reason why is because he isn't going to die, ya hear?"

Yumi checked her watch, she walked out the door and said, "See you tomorrow."

Alieta looked up Judaism on her laptop and found a section on the Afterlife. One she already know about, Heaven, but she found something she feared. Sheol, a shadowy afterlife, where those who couldn't get to Gehenna, a sort of Purgatory to be cleansed of sins, due to horrible things they did in life.

She slammed her laptop shut and shoved it under her bed, and struggled to sleep. 'What if he dies? I know he'll go to Heaven, but me? Will I go to Sheol for unintentionally killed him. But worst of all, in life, no one can help us fight XANA.'

Then another thought floated in her head, 'I'll be alone again, like when Dad brought me to Lyoko, and Xana trapped us.'

"You'll never alone, you have me." a gently voice rang from the other side of the room. Alieta looked up from her pillow and saw a man in a long white cloak, the hood making a shadow over his face.

"W-who are you?" Alieta asked, scared. "Now, now, no need to scared." This however didn't help. Alieta threw a pillow at him, then a textbook, then her laptop, which the man either dodged or (in the case of the laptop) caught and put it on the floor. When Alieta ran out of things to throw the Man pulled a chair and sat down informally.

"Who are you?" Alieta asked. The Man responded, "A Jewish man. I'm just a little different."

"Different how?" Alieta asked, feeling safe with the man. "Well, I was a…miracle worker of sorts. I fed the hungry, healed the sick, taught the lessons of God. But I said some things that people didn't like and…well, I'd rather not talk about it. Now tell Me what's wrong."

Alieta told him nearly everything, excluding the program. "So, I just want him to be ok." she finished, crying hard now. The Man walked up to her and gave her a tight embrace. She felt the prickle of a beard.

"There there, it's alright Alieta. Don't you ever worry, you and friends will not die as long as your purpose is not fulfilled."

"What purpose though?" Alieta asked. "XANA is still around isn't he?" the Man asked. Alieta jumped, "H-how did you know that?"

"I just do my friend." Alieta then asked, "Where is Jeremie going to?" The Man smiled, she could see it but she could tell. "He's going to Heaven, just like you and your friends."

Alieta smiled at this thought. Then she thought, "My mom…" "She is their too."

Alieta sighed. "But you and your friends are not going their anytime soon. I'll help Jeremie." "But how?" "Remember I was a Miracle Worker, I _healed the sick_. A couple of broken bones is child-play." The Man remarked, smiling again.

As quickly as he was there, he was gone. Meanwhile at the hospital, Jeremie looked at the machine that aided his life. 'I have to pull through. I can't leave without at least telling Alieta I love her.'

"Hello Mr. Belpois." said a voice. The voice was dark, but not necessarily evil or cruel.

Jeremie lifted his head, to see a being with large avian wings, long white hair, and pale skin.

Jeremie could only say one thing, "Angel…of Death." The Angel of Death then said, "It's time for you to…" The being then stopped talking. After about a few minutes, he smiled and said, "You're lucky kid, got someone prayin' for ya."

Jeremie looked over the entity's shoulder and saw a Man behind him. "See you later kid, much, much later." The Angel chuckled. When the Angel vanished the Man behind him walked towards him.

Jeremie could tell that the Man had something to do with him staying alive.

The Man put his hands on Jeremie's chest and in an instant Jeremie could feel his ribs and back repair themselves. He then put his hand on his arm, it too has healed, and repeated this until Jeremie was entirely repaired.

Jeremie then asked, "Why help me?"

The Man only responded, "I am the Way. I am the Light." The Man extended his hand and shook Jeremie's hand.

There were holes in his palms, and he could see moon light go through holes in his wrists. "I'll be here, watching you, guiding you, caring for you. Protecting you. May you, and your team, never forget that."

The Man was gone.

The next morning, Alieta and the other warriors came to Jeremie's room. To their astonishment, Jeremie was fine. A miracle the doctors called it, even those who had no philosophical beliefs what-so-ever.

Jeremie told them about his dream. Alieta couldn't believe it, the Man he saw was the same Man she saw in her dorm.

When Jeremie went back to his dorm, Alieta walked in. "Jeremie?" Jeremie turned around and welcomed her into his room. She told him about the Man as well. "Who do you think he was?" Alieta asked. Jeremie held his chin and said, "I don't know for sure, but I have a hunch."

"Well then who was that Man." Alieta asked again. "It might have been Jesus." Jeremie said bluntly. "No offense, but what gives you that idea, he told me he was Jewish."

Jeremie then said, "Well that seals it. Jesus, when he was alive, was Jewish. And when I saw him, he had holes in his palm, and his wrists. The places where nails are put into the body when a person is crucified. "

"Who ever he was, Jesus, a spirit or what ever, I'm glad you're alright." Alieta said, hugging Jeremie. The two heard the door close. The two looked behind them, there was a computer chip on the floor in front of the door, with a note near it.

It read,

I thought this might be useful to find Franz Hopper.

From,

A Friend

PS: Alieta, Jeremie was right.

The two looked at each other and then at the sky.


	2. Chapter 2

Yumi took the keys to her new car from her coat pocket. Her father heard the keys and asked, "Yumi where are you going?" "Just going for a drive Dad." Yumi answered.

"Then can you take Hiroki with you and drop him off at Johnny's." asked Mrs. Ishiyama.

"Sure guys, come on Hiroki!" Yumi called, her brother rushing to his sister. "All ready Yumi!" he called, and finally stopped running by stopping at the door.

The brother and sister walked to the sleek, black car, Yumi got into the driver seat, and Hiroki got into the seat behind her.

Yumi stepped on the gas and started to drive out of the driveway. But unbeknownst to the two, some thugs stole parts of the brakes the night before.

The car went smoothly across the street, almost to Johnny's house, when the intersection came up. Yumi tried to turn, but the car was too fast, it didn't move in time. When the car did turn, it rammed into a street light. Yumi was flung forward in her seat, her head slamming into the airbag, popped it and cracked her skull on the dash board.

Then everything went black.

Her eyes opened, she looked at where she was, not recognizing it at all. It was a beautiful field, green , filled with trees an golden, delicious looking fruits.

But those details were far from her mind, she was looking around to try and find Hiroki.

"He's not here." said a gentle voice. Yumi turned around to see a man in a white cloak, with long brown hair and neatly trimmed beard.

"A-am I in N-Naraka?" The man laughed and said, "If this is Naraka, then I wonder what Nirvana is. Well actually this isn't either, but you get the point."

"Then where am I?" Yumi asked. "It depends when and where you were born." said a voice from behind.

She turned around and saw a man, tall, physically fit, his hair chopped off, but Yumi could assume it would be brown or more likely black, with an Asian history. He was clad in an orange with golden colored trim.

"Buddha?" the white cloaked Man asked, surprised to see him, "What are doing here? You should have been reborn an hour ago?"

Buddha shrugged his shoulders and said, "Aborted." "Ah, I'm sorry old friend."

"Wait," Yumi said, slightly confused, "If you're Buddha, and you're…" Yumi was too nervous to say the Other Man's name.

"Go on." Buddha said. "Jesus, then wouldn't that mean… both are…" Before she could finish it the two men laughed heartily. Yumi then quickly asked, "Well where am I?"

"Like I said before," Buddha stated, "It depends where and when you were born or raised."

"Yes," said Jesus, "Like if you were born in ancient Ireland, Mag Mell, if you were born in Haiti, then it would be called Guinne, if you were from ancient Norway it would be Valhalla. If you were from ancient Greece, it would called Elysium Fields."

"You mean this is…Heaven?" "Yep, no place like it, trust me." Jesus said. Yumi was about to talk to Buddha, but he was gone.

"Must be going to his current body." Jesus said. " The reason why Buddha is here because, even though he isn't part of our teachings, he's right as well, it's rather complicated for most humans to wrap their minds around."

Yumi looked at him. "But some can comprehend it, and called it Henotheism." Yumi felt comforted by the man's tone and what he was saying. "But if I'm here, wouldn't that mean I'm…dead?" Jesus then said, "Actually you're just hanging from a thread." A large hole appeared into the ground, with a fluid looking lid over it.

Through it, Yumi could see her body in a hospital bed. Several stitches were in her head, hands and even on her neck. Her friends and family were around her, crying. Hiroki was the most upset out of everyone.

"See Yumi," Jesus said, pointing to the corner of the room, showing the machine counting her heart beat, it was very limited, like one beat every two minutes.

"And see that man back there, in the other corner?" Jesus asked, pointing to a tall man in the other corner. He was tall, in a black cloak. Dark, but he wasn't evil.

"That's my friend and rival, the Angel of Death. He's my rival since he tries to end lives while I prevent them from ending. But he's my friend too, since he is an angel, a heavenly being."

"Never forget Yumi, I always got your back, your's and your friend's." Yumi then hugged the man, and said, "I love you Jesus." Jesus smiled and said, "I love you too Yumi, and never forget it. Regardless of Faiths, my Father, The Ghost, and Me, we love everyone."

Yumi let him go and said, How do I get back?" Jesus answered, "Easy, just jump through the lens and you'll float to your body. Here's a fruit for the road." Jesus handed her a fruit.

Yumi took a tiny bite. The fruit was like eating a pomegranate seed. Yumi literally dived through the lens.

Yumi's eyes slowly opened. The Angel of Death was in the corner still. He looked surprised for a second, but smiled in the next. He muttered to himself, "Well played my Lord, well played indeed." and vanished. When Ulrich noticed she was up, the entire group quickly embraced her, especially her family and Ulrich.

(A/N: The Henotheism twist was to teach tolerating other faiths and that we're all His creations, and are equally loved with and equal chance to Paradise.)


	3. Chapter 3

It's wintertime, so there was no school. Ulrich was being tutored by yet another teacher to bring his grades up. But he was really daydreaming for the most part. The whole ordeal was more of an annoyance to him.

But when he wasn't daydreaming he was more conserved about XANA, wondering of he'll attack now that he wasn't on Kadic. When the tutoring was done, so was Ulrich, he couldn't stop thinking about that morning."

Flashback:

Mr. Stern was glaring at his son, "You're grades are pitiful! I mean, you're just barely passing!" Ulrich closed his eyes and rolled them behind his eyelids. "Look Dad," Ulrich said, trying to remain calm, since his mother is really sick and get a heart attack from fright, "I really am sorry, but things are getting tough, I mean I'm having trouble sleeping, this girl Sissi, has been stalking me since day one…"

Mr. Stern interrupted him, "Well she's a hell of a lot better then those good for nothing kids you hang around with!"

That was the last straw. Ulrich then talked softly but with great presence. "Look, _Lucas_," Ulrich snapped, using his father's first name, "You don't know crap about my friends, and you know absolutely nothing about who I am!"

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Mr. Stern snapped. "A control-freak who thinks he has the god-like abilities to control my life! You know…I'm just tired of trying to forge me into this perfect person. Hey, I guess I learned something from you…how _not_ to act to my kid. I hate you."

Mr. Stern was stunned by what he just heard, he didn't move a muscle, just stood there. Ulrich walked back to his room to resume his work.

End Flashback.

It was nighttime, Ulrich slipped his coat on, a pair of boots, and silently walked out the door. When ever he and his old man had fights, he always took a walk at nigh, when he wasn't studying. The snow lightly crunched under his footsteps.

As normal, he went across the park and the church and the temple. His head was down the whole time, so he only knew this by the time he could see on his glowing watch.

He lifted his head and saw the full moon. The moon was a quarter moon when he left. He looked around his environment, an abandoned railroad.

"'Evening stranger." said a voice. Ulrich turned around and saw a homeless man, a little large, African heritage, long black hair and beard, with some white hairs every here and there, in front of a can with a fire in it.

He could have sworn he wasn't there before. "Come on, sit down." said the stranger. Ulrich reluctantly sat down on a near-by tree stump.

"Here, have some tea, green tea, picked the leaves meslef" the stranger handed him a clay cup. Ulrich was really reluctant to drink the tea. The stranger chuckled, "Don't worry. I'm clean, no filth, no illness, no nothin'"

Ulrich drank most of it in one gulp. A bit weak for his tastes, but it definitely warmed him up. The man gently took his tea cup. He swirled it around a few times, stopped, looked into the cup, and swirled it again. "Have problems at home kid?" asked the stranger.

Ulrich was surprised that he knew that. "Yeah, how did…" The stranger interrupted, "It's in the tea leaves kid. Now tell Richard what's the matter."

Ulrich opened up the first time in a long time. He ended with, "You know, sometimes I think about running away during my walks. I rather be alone here then to live in a house with a father who hates his own son."

Richard looked and said solemnly, "Never, in all existence is there a father who ever hated his son. You see there are three types of fathers. One, is the kind that didn't give birth to you, but loved you. I know a handful of these people, some aren't even in this realm.

"I know one personally, his biological father hated him, preferred his daughter. He even burned his son, on his face. His uncle however was his Dad, loved him, raised him to be a hero, because his own son died and still had fatherly love left in him. This isn't your father.

"Then there is the Divine Father, the father to all Creation. He loves everything in this and many other universes. While others use Him as an excuse to kill others, these are not His words, He wouldn't ask anyone to do that. Even the fallen angels are loved by Him. It causes Him great sadness to see them fall and to see horrible things happen here, but He knows the humans have a great capacity of great love and light. You're dad again isn't this, that's for sure.

"You're dad is the third kind, the kind that love his son, wants the best for him, but they vary. You're Dad can be a bit of a control freak, but he just want you to avoid his mistakes, actually he is scared right now, he knows you're gone."

"W-what?" Ulrich was startled. "Look into my fire, and you will see," said Richard.

Ulrich couldn't believe what he was seeing (there was no sound). His father was calling the police, his mother was sitting on the chair crying. When his father finished his call, he kneeled and prayed.

"Bet you didn't know you're dad was religious in his youth. He stopped because some bad things started happening, he didn't know that He loved him."

The man touched Ulrich's forehead with his pointer finger, and images flooded Ulrich's mind.

The death of his grandfather, his dad roughly his age. The injury that crippled his grandmother, again, his father was his age. The death of his uncle, when his father was a young man. More and more sad thoughts and memories flooded his mind.

"He has all these in mind," Richard stated, "He doesn't want a missing son on his conscience."

With that said, Ulrich sprinted away from the man, not only fearing for his father, but for himself.

'This man's insane, he's got magic or something!' He managed to get to his house in much shorter time then he thought, he also saw no police men.

Ulrich opened the door. "Who is it?" said a voice. "D-dad, it's me." Ulrich's parents rushed to the other room and hugged their son.

Ulrich told them of his walk, that he thought it was 9:00. For once his father wasn't angry, only happy to see his son's home ok. Ulrich's mother, still sick went to bed, still glad that her son was ok.

Before Ulrich left for bed, he said, "Hey Dad?" Mr. Stern looked at his son. "I'm sorry I said I hated you. I was just angry."

Mr. Stern sat down and said, "You know, it's my fault really. You were right, I'm a bit of a control freak. But I only do that, because I love you. My life is just a mess, but I don't want your's to be. Good night son, I love you."

"Love you too Dad." Ulrich entered his room. There stood the man. "Whoa! What the hell?"

Richard shushed him and said, "Now, I believe a thank you is in order."

"For what reason?" "You don't think I'm just some hermit off the streets do you?"

Richard then grew thinner, his appearance became younger, his beard vanished and his hair became fully white.

"What are you?" Ulrich asked. "I am your Guardian Angel." Richard said smiling. Ulrich kneeled. Richard then said, "Now, save that for the Lord." "Thanks, you allowed me to see my father as a person." Ulrich said.

As Richard began to disappear, he said smiling, "I did nothing, you did. I just helped you there."

(A/N: I just thought a story about Ulrich and his dad should be made in this collection. Lyoko498)


	4. Chapter 4

It was philosophy class. Odd, surprising the others have took it seriously. Before today's class Ulrich asked of him, "Odd, why are you so serious during this class, you don't tell jokes, or mess around, it's just not like you."

Odd responded, "I just take faith very seriously."

Today was a debating day. It was Odd, for the theists, versus Herb.

Herb was playing several popular paradoxes. The omnipotence paradox, can God create a rock so big, He can't move it? If He can, he isn't omnipotent, because He can't move it. If He can't then He still isn't all-powerful, since he can't make it.

Odd smirked when Herb was done, "Herb, do you know what that word means?"

Herb, also smirking, replied, "Yes, omnipotence means unlimited power or authority."

"Can we truly grasp such a thing?" questioned Odd. "I mean the closest thing to unlimited anything is ammo in the military games I play. The power God used to make the Universe, is below what we can truly understand."

Herb then said, "Your point?" "Easy, the infinity is beyond anything we can grasp, and since we don't understand it, we can not make a paradox."

Herb then used the "First Cause Flaw" as Jeremie called it. If God created everything, and there was nothing at first, the who created God?

Odd laughed out loud on that one. Herb's smirk vanished and was replaced with confusion.

"Not that one, that so called "flaw" has so many holes it makes Swiss cheese look solid!"

Herb, now annoyed then stated, "Ok, I'll bite, what?"

Odd's smile grew a little larger. "What part of eternal does no one understand? The dictionary says it means existing without time, no beginning or end, meaning no creation or death."

Herb, now trying to stump, decided to use the most common theory. The Problem with Evil. If there was a Omni-benevolent God, then why is there evil and pain.

Odd's smirk faded, because this was a more serious toned paradox.

Odd glared and stated, "Do you really want me to answer, or do you want me to pretend I don't know?"

Herb then said, "Depends, do you not know?" "No I know, just making sure."

Odd made a small smile, "There are several ways around that. One, humans have freewill, we makes decisions of our own, we cause our own evil. Two, we believe in a force of darkness, known as the Devil, who causes evil. And three, while not Abrahamic in nature, yin and yang, evil and good are interconnected, need for each other's survival, for can we understand good if evil didn't exist and vice versa?"

Herb sat there silent. When the class dispersed the warriors then met up with Odd. "That was amazing!" Yumi commented. "Like I told Ulrich earlier, I take faith seriously."

He turned to Jeremie and said, "Thanks for the help Einstein." "No problem Odd."

Later that night Odd kneeled and prayed. But then he went into a trance. A tall man with a neatly trimmed beard appeared. "I volunteered to say, good job Odd." said the Man.

"Y…you're…" Odd stuttered. The Man smiled and said, "You're the fourth person in your group I've seen in this short period of time. Near-death experiences, comforting, and now you…I'm glad to see you, and I'll see you all in the distant future."

As the Man began to vanish, Odd felt at peace with himself. "Good bye Lord….for now." Odd said.

(A/N: Not a bad last chapter huh? Sorry that Odd was OOC. But I need one more chapter and I tried to make this chapter several times over. By the way, for anyone who took offense from this chapter or this story, I would like to apologized.)


End file.
